Pokémon Neon Version
by xXNeonStardustXx
Summary: Neon's journey to become a Pokemon Master!
1. Intro

**Note:**

**Hi! This is my First FanFicion! I will try to make this FandFiction enjoyable for everyone.**

**This is basically a Pokemon Series (Story, Version, whatever you want to call it ) It might have some parts of the Original Pokemon Series in it. I don't have TV so I can't watch it a lot. :P**

**You would expect it to be the same 11 year old, becomes Pokemon Master. Mine is**

**_Different!_**** It's about a boy who is ****_12_**** who becomes a Pokemon Master! I don't have a plan currently, but I will come up with things along the way. Also, I don't want to give out spoilers about this series!**

**There will definitely be Pokemon from all the generations. I'm not as familiar with Black and White as I am the Original, and I don't know any except maybe 3 or so from X and Y. I will try to do my research on these newer Pokemon so this can be more exciting. And I DO really name my charectors in pokemon games Neon. Anyway, Enjoy!**

_Beta note: Hehe. I love this. I'm a betaaa! *Ahem* Anyways, this story is in progress! Don't expect anything until we finish getting things sorted out. First story, and first time Beta-ing. Please point out our errors. Hopefully the first chappie will be up soon. For all you curious people, I am Anime0taku (Spelled with a zero not an O.) see you later!_


	2. Chapter 1

It was like any other average day for Neon, taking school classes, doing chores, working on homework.

When all of this was done, Neon was _tired_. He had an extra long day because his teacher had assigned an extra essay due in the next three days. He turned on the Tv to the Poke Channel, a channel that informs people of the new Pokemon news, discoveries, and great deals. The Deals included Poke Balls, Potions, and other Pokemon merchandise. Of course, he couldn't buy anything becuase he didn't own a Pokemon, but it still was more exciting than writing essays.

As he was starting intently at the Tv, there was an announcement that made Neon gape with astonishment. Professer Maple was on the Tv, as he lead most of the Pokemon discoveries, so of course he had made the announcement. "Mom!" Neon yelled. "Come here! Quick!"

His mom hustled up the stairs. She was a skinny woman, had brown hair, and was around the age of 32.

"Mom! Professer Maple just made an announcement for three _free Pokemon _for twelve-year-olds! _Three free Pokemon!_ He will choose three people for the free Pokemon, and it starts tomorrow at 8:00!" Neon grinned with delight at the thought of getting a Pokemon, an Awesome, Amazing Pokemon, maybe even a rare one! Possibly Growlithe a loyal dog, or maybe Yanma with amazing strength, or Dratini, the best of all because of its Super-powerful final evolution!

"That's great! It would be nice for my Tepig to have some company!" His mom exclaimed. "You had better get some rest so you can be up bright and early for the Pokemon givaway!"

"I hope that Professor Maple will give me a really cool one like Dratini!"

"You _have_ to get a great Pokemon because you are such a great kid. If you don't, I will have a talk with Professer Maple..." Her voice trailed off. "Anyway, get at it! it's already 8:45! You need your rest. And _no reading in bed._"

"I will! Really! Honest! Good Night!" Neon exclaimed.

"Alright. I love you." She hugged Neon, then walked away, leaving Neon in his room. He put his pajamas on and hopped into bed. Neon layed there thinking about the Pokemon he might recieve, all the time with a huge smile on his face. Then, he fell into a deep sleep full of Pokemon.

The next morning, Neon woke with a start. "Today's the day when I get a Pokemon!" He leaned over to his alarm clock. _7:00. _Neon scrambled out of bed, dressed himself in jeans with a dark blue shirt, and ran downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. Neon knew how to make breakfast, because his school days started so early, just after sunrise in the late Summer days, and well before dawn in the cold, Winter days. As he was eating the eggs he had cooked, Neon pondered about what Pokemon he would recieve. After all, wouldn't the Pokemon he recieved right now wold be his friend for life? His companion on his Pokemon journies? _I still hope it is a Dratini. _He thought. _But_ _those are_ _pretty rare, aren't they? They would probably have weaker pokemon. Hopefully not!  
_

His mom ran down the stairs. "You've got to get moving! It's already 7:45, and it starts in 15 minutes. You don't want to be late!" She told him.

"You're right!" Neon cried. He wolfed down the rest if his eggs, jumped up, and grabbed his shoes. He quickly tied the black tennis shoes, and raced out the front door.

The air was crisp and clean, the ground finally had dried after the snow melted at the beginning of Spring. Neon ran towards Professor Maple's lab. It was only a fourth of a mile, but Neon raced as if he was 15 minutes late. He wanted to be the first. He wanted the_ best_ Pokemon at the lab. The best companion. The best friend.

After about 15 minutes, he finally reached door, panting and out of breath. He rested for a moment, then opened the door.


End file.
